1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for fixing a circuit board on an electronic device enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical mounting apparatus may include a screw and a screw nut. A screw includes a head portion and a shaft. The screw nut defines an installation hole. A bottom panel defines a through hole. A circuit board defines a screw hole. In use, the shaft is inserted into the through hole and the screw hole, and engaged into the installation hole to secure the circuit board to the bottom panel. The head portion of the screw abuts the bottom panel. Thus, the head portion may increase the thickness of the bottom panel.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.